


Front Lines UT Fic

by bluegalaxiess



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-19 04:24:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8189878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluegalaxiess/pseuds/bluegalaxiess
Summary: Hey!I hope you liked this work, and I'll try to update frequently.This is one of my first fic attempts, so sorry if it's kinda awful.I might be posting more series, this is just my first.Also, I might do a sequel/follow up to Front Lines, so any suggestions would be helpful.Shoutout to ThatOneFangirlTho!She's really good, and has some works so check her page out!Thanks!





	1. Front Lines UT Fic

://( 15 Years Earlier )\\\:

“Long ago, monsters and humans lived together on the surface, in alliance and harmony. But this age of peace didn’t last, and one day something happened, angering the two races. A war broke out, lasting a mere week, but even in that short time, much blood was spilled and many lives were lost. Both sides suffered great losses, but the monsters were victorious in the end. The humans were sent to live in the Underground, defeated. But there was no feast or celebration for the monsters that night. The race was devastated, and the ones who survived were not weak. The strong had lived, and formed a new life on the surface. Many formed the Royal Guard, protecting the monsters from humans and other threats. A new time of prosperity came for them, and a king and queen ruled over the land, the land we live in to this day.” Sans finished his story, turning to glance at his little brother’s wide eyes, quilt pulled up to his chin. “Can you tell it again?” Papyrus asked hopefully, putting on his best little-kid innocent face. Sans sighed. This was already the third time he’d told that same story that night. “Not tonight, little bro,” he said with a smile, tucking the blankets around his brother. “It’s late.” He stood up off the edge of Papyrus’ race car-shaped bed, taking a step towards the door before a small voice sounded from behind him. “Can you stay for a little longer?” Papyrus said, blanket pulled even higher, up to his eyes, which seemed huge in the faint light. “Sing me a song.” Sans sighed, flicking off the lamp and opening the curtains, letting moonlight flood the room. He sat on the edge of the bed, staring out of the window at the clouds rolling across the clear sky as his brother’s eyes closed behind him.  
He started to sing the song he’d used for years whenever Papyrus couldn’t sleep. Oh memories, where’d you go  
You were all I’ve ever known  
How I miss yesterday,  
And how’d I let it fade away?  
Where’d you go?  
The words filled the quiet room, the sad tune drifting out of the cracked window and into the cold sky. He had barely been there two minutes before soft snoring rose from Papyrus, the blankets piled on top of his small body rising and falling slowly with each breath. Sans sighed, standing carefully as not to wake him, planting a kiss on his brother’s sleeping forehead and turning to leave, closing the door quietly behind him.


	2. Front Lines UT Fic

Sans groaned, cracking open one eye and immediately closing it as the bright light streaming through his window blinded him. He flopped back onto the pillow, slowly opening his eyes to the white ceiling and rubbing the sleep out of them. Sitting up, Sans’ glance flicked to the quilt flung halfway off the bed, draped across the edge. He sighed. It had been thrown off while he slept, during another one of his confusing nightmares. Sans flung his legs over the side, standing and poking his head through the door, which he’d left cracked open. Loud, off-key humming filtered into his room, and Sans smiled, slipping his bare feet into the pink, fluffy slippers he always left beside the door. Creaking the door open, he walked into the kitchen, yawning and stretching his arms out. Papyrus stood over the stove, most likely cooking up another one of his inedible dishes Undyne had tried to teach him to make. “Ah! Good morning, brother!” he said, turning as he noticed Sans enter the kitchen and pull his old hoodie off of the chair resting in the corner. As he slipped the blue sleeves over his white shirt, Sans noticed the clock on the wall, which read 9:47 AM. “I would have woken you earlier, lazybones, but I decided to let you sleep,” Papyrus told Sans as he turned back to what he was cooking. Sans looked past his brother at the pot, which appeared to have some burned spaghetti inside. Sighing, he turned and picked up the remote for the TV. “Spaghetti? Really, bro?” he asked, clicking to the one channel everyone on the surface recieved, Cooking With A Killer Robot. Papyrus shrugged. “Sans, it really is getting late. I have training with Undyne, and you have your sentry post,” he reminded Sans, who sighed and turned off the TV, MTT’s voice cutting off just as he started the show. “GOOD MORNING, LO-” Sans nodded. “I’m going, bro,” he said as he stood and zipped the hoodie halfway up, pulling the fluffy hood over his head and opening the door, letting a gust of cold wind and a flurry of snow enter the warm house. “Sans, shut that door right now, you lazyb-” Sans shut the door. He trudged through the snow piled in front of the house, soon reaching town. Passing monsters going about their business, he saw the weird lady who always seemed to be walking her pet, possibly her child. Sans had never quite figured that one out. He passed the tree in the center of town, stopping at the door to Grillby’s. He sighed, knowing he should keep going to his post in the woods, but he shrugged and pushed open the door, warm yellow light, music, and a flurry of voices meeting him as he stepped inside. Shaking the snow off of his jacket and lowering the hood, he walked towards the bar, voices greeting him as he passed. Sitting at a stool, Grillby turned his flaming head towards Sans, sliding him a fresh bottle of ketchup. “Shouldn’t you be at you sentry post?” he asked, raising an eyebrow at him. “Eh, don’t worry about it, Grillbz. I’ll go at some point,” he said, turning and resting his elbows on the worn wood of the bar. Grillby shrugged, leaning against the shelves and looking around the restaurant and it’s patrons. “You know, Sans, I’ve heard tell of human movement near the entrance to the Underground,” Grillby said, turning his fiery head to the skeleton. Sans snorted. “Isn’t there some kind of barrier or whatever?” he said indifferently. “There is, but some say it isn’t strong enough.” Grillby started to look nervous, glance flicking around the bar. Sans noticed Grillby’s growing anxiety and sighed. “Grillbz, it’s just a rumor. Who told you about it?” Sans asked, trying to convince the bartender and himself that what he’d heard wasn’t true. “Erm…an echo flower,” he confessed, looking embarrassed. “You see? Probably just some monster kid playing a trick on you,” he scoffed. Sans suddenly felt a strange sense of worry as he pushed the stool away from the bar, standing and throwing the hood over his head. “Welp, Grillbz, I’m going to do some actual, productive work,” he joked, but the flaming bartender only nodded distractedly. Sans sighed and left, shutting the wooden door with a loud creak and walking towards the edge of town, passing the brightly lit sign simply reading: ‘Snowdin’. He shuffled his way through the thickening snow, tilting his head down to avoid the freezing flakes. Soon, the trees began to appear, turning into dark forests on each side as he reached his post, flopping down and propping his pink slippers on the desk of the sentry station. His eyes soon began to close, and soft snores escaped him as he fell asleep.


	3. Front Lines UT Fic

“Sans!” A loud voice cut through his sleep, and he sat up abruptly, nearly falling. “Sans!” Papyrus called again as Sans’ eye opened to his brother’s annoyed face. “Chill out, bro,” he answered, throwing a small snowball at Papyrus. “Enough of your lame jokes, Sans. It’s late, and you hadn’t returned, so I assumed you’d fallen asleep again,” Papyrus said, the red scarf he always wore around his neck flapping slightly in the cold wind. Sans sighed and followed his little brother back towards the town as the sky darkened. They reached the center of Snowdin, where all the monsters who lived there, it seemed, were gathered. The two brothers walked up together to the back of the group, trying to see over the heads of everyone listening to two deep voices coming from near the tree. Sans and Papyrus pushed their way to where they could see what everyone was looking at. Two huge soldiers in the armor of the Royal Guard stood at either side of Undyne, her helmet covering her face and her spear at her side. “...warnings of human activity near the entrance. We believe they have broken the weak barrier we put in place at the end of the war and our own scouts have reported the beginnings of an army forming at the edge of our land, beside the barrier.” Papyrus’ eyes widened and Sans took a breath. “Grillbz was right, bro,” he whispered, turning back to the guards. “We need to muster a defense force and be alert and ready for attack at all times. Every citizen on the Surface who is able to fight will be needed as a response force. We will be coming around the town to register the able-bodied residents for our reserves. You all may return to your homes until you are registered.” She dipped her head, standing beside the tree as the monsters dispersed. Sans pulled on his brother’s arm, walking back towards their house, snow falling heavier as the clouds covered the already dark sky. Soon, they reached the doorstep, pushing it open and stepping inside. Immediately, Sans shrugged off his hoodie and flicked on the lights, reaching for the remote. MTT’s cooking channel had been replaced with the breaking news of the reserves, explaining what the brothers had just heard. Papyrus stared at it for a second before heading to the kitchen, probably to cook up some inedible spaghetti. Sans lingered, sitting on the edge of the couch and staring at the news report flashing across the bottom of the screen until a loud knock on the door broke him from his stupor and he rushed towards it, throwing on his hoodie and calling Papyrus, who stood beside him as Sans reached for the doorknob, opening it to come face to face with the three guardsmen from before. Undyne stepped forwards. “Sans and Papyrus,” she said in a flat voice. “Both of you are able to fight, yes?” Even though her eyes couldn’t be seen through her helmet, Sans could feel them burning into him as he nodded. Undyne gestured to the guard on her left, who pulled out a record of all the names of the monsters living in Snowdin, putting some symbols and details beside their names. She turned back to the brothers, and Sans could sense a sad smile under the metal grill of her helmet as she stared at them. “You will be summoned if needed for the effort. Fighting has not started, but you will be notified and expected to report to the town center when you are needed.” Sans nodded, a numb feeling spreading across him. Undyne dipped her head, shutting the door and turning to leave, trudging along through the snow towards the next place. Papyrus’ hands shook as Sans turned back. “We- We won’t have to fight, will we, brother?” He didn’t reply, only staring at the floor. “I mean- I’ve always wanted to...” Papyrus stopped. “I’ve always wanted to be in the Royal Guard, but… Humans are different. That story you used to tell me when I was little, Sans? Didn’t you say we barely beat the humans and both sides suffered great losses? I-I don’t want to die, Sans!” Papyrus’ voice shook, and Sans just looked up at him. “It’s late, Papyrus.” The taller brother looked hurt, walking down and shutting the door to his room and leaving Sans alone, staring at the banner running along the bottom of the TV and listening to the wind whipping the house as snow built up outside the door.


	4. Front Lines UT Fic

Both brothers had been denying the reserves plan, as had the rest of the town. Most went about their daily business, ignoring the strange new things that were starting to happen around town: guards constantly patrolling the area around Snowdin, an enforcement of sentry duties, which Sans seemed to still be able to slip past, and increasing tension and anxiety within the monsters, like a curtain painted to look just like reality, but every now and then, it would come apart, revealing what was really happening. Sans trudged along after Papyrus to his guardsman training with Undyne, eager for anything to take his mind off of his duties and the seemingly inevitable war. When they reached Undyne, she was surrounded by very serious-looking guards poring over maps and notes. She lifted her head to look at them as they approached, face hardening. Papyrus walked forwards. “Undyne! We have training today, right…” He trailed off as he saw the expression on her face. “Not today, Papyrus. I’m sorry. Something’s...come up.” She sounded angry, sad, stressed, tired, and worried all at once. “I need to summon the town.” Instantly, Sans knew what had happened. “Pap, we should go,” he said, voice flat as he walked away, stopping as Papyrus tried to get a better look at what the soldiers were doing. “Pap,” he repeated. “We should go.” Eventually he followed, boots crunching on the snow as they left towards the town. “What did she mean- ‘Something’s come up?’” Papyrus asked, continuing to walk back into town. “You’ll hear when she calls the town.” Sans felt bad for shutting him down, but couldn’t bring himself to tell his little brother on his own. They entered Snowdin, heading for Grillby’s. “I think I’ll go back home.” Papyrus started to head in the opposite direction, and Sans pushed open the door to the bar. It was oddly quiet, the music still playing, but no voices sounded save small whispers. All of the monsters had the same blank look, trying to ignore the reserves and living in denial about the humans. Sans passed them, sitting at the bar. Even Grillby seemed different, passing Sans his usual and proceeding to try and make small talk to break the silence. “So Sans, uhm, how’s your sentry post going?” The bartender was trying, but Sans was getting annoyed with how everyone just ignored what was happening all around them. “Grillby, did you get put into reserves?” he asked bluntly, not even caring about the uncomfortable look on his flaming face. Grillby nodded. “You?” Sans sighed. “Both of us.” They sat in silence for a while, before the low voice of a soldier came from outside and Undyne’s armor clanked along with the other guardsmen. “Why are they-” Grillby looked confused, but followed his patrons out of the door and stood near the edge of the group of gathering monsters. Sans ignored the feeling in his gut like a hot coal that would burn through him at any moment, weaving through the crowd to find his brother. “Monsters!” Undyne’s voice thundered in the cold air. “I have news. The human’s army is heading towards us, towards our kingdom.” A profound silence passed over the town, the only sound rushing water in the distance. “Our plan is to meet them at palace, and not let them reach any farther than that city. Will all of the reserves please come forward?” Her gaze scanned the terrified faces below as most of them stepped away from the crowd. “We need to equip you with weapons and armor, and then we go to meet up with the other forces at Asgore’s palace. You do not need to bring anything. The rest of you, you may stay here.” With that, she stepped in front of the gathered monsters, gaze flicking to each of them in turn. “Well. Consider yourself soldiers.” A flicker of sadness crossed her face and she turned. “Follow!” The crunching of many feet on ice resumed, the clanking of the three guardsmen’s armor drowned out.


	5. Front Lines UT Fic

The two races, once allies, now enemies, stood silently, a few yards of moorland and one reinforced gate between them. It seemed peaceful, but there was something sinister and haunting about the stillness. No birds sang, no tall grass rustled. Only the occasional twang of a bow or clank of sword against armor broke the silence. Undyne and the Royal Guard stood at the front line, protecting the recruited militia. With their helmets covering their faces, they looked cold and emotionless, unlike the rest of the army. Faces flickered, worried expressions and fear tainted the recruits. Undyne lifted her spear, signaling to the monsters atop the towers. A smooth skidding of shaft on bowstring sounded softly, echoing in the stillness. A single arrow was drawn. The feathers fluttered, tasting flight for the first and last time before the metal point buried itself in the chest of one single human with a sick sound of tearing armor. Everything seemed to collapse on itself as if being pulled into a void before the humans gave a loud war cry, the roar of charging armies flooding to the ears of the waiting monsters. The wood of the gate was easily splintered by the massive battering ram carried forwards by the hundreds of soldiers, creaking open as the human army flooded through like an iron wave. The monsters stood in disbelief as the army charged forwards. Eventually, an ear-piercing cry came from the line of guardsmen, and the monster ranks rushed at the humans, the two races colliding in the screeching and roaring of metal on metal, swords meeting, arrows flying. It was horrible and amazing all at once, like a foaming surf crashing upon the shore, steel against iron and human against monster. The roar of battle blocked out any other sounds, and Papyrus was shoved forwards by the charging monsters, a wedge of soldiers separating him from Sans. He yelled and reached out, but his older brother was lost in the wave of pounding feet and clanking armor. He clumsily drew his sword, fear lacing his gaze as he came face to face with a tall male human. His eyes were small, like hot coals glowing from inside his helmet. The human’s shoulders were broad, his iron-plated chest wide. He stood even taller than Papyrus, who was so scared that his drawn sword shook as he held the point at the soldier’s chest. The man laughed, deep and menacing, drawing his own sword and exchanging blows with Papyrus. He fell backwards, landing with a thump on the dry grass as the human towered over him, raising his sword to slice into the weak monster armor. Just as the blade began to fall, it stopped, jolting as if it had been striking a boulder instead. Bewildered, Papyrus scrambled backwards away from the bloodstained spear tip the human’s stomach seemed to have sprouted. It was withdrawn with a sickening screech of metal and the soldier fell face first into the dusty grass beside Papyrus. The battle still raged around them, and a hand roughly yanked Papyrus to his feet. “Undyne?” he said in amazement. “No time for chit-chat, Papyrus.” Her voice was stone cold and strained as she, without even batting an eye, stabbed a human soldier raising a sword behind her. “They’ve pushed us back into the city. We may have to retreat,” she said as she took down another human beside her. Before Papyrus could respond, her armor spotted with monster dust and human blood disappeared into the fray, leaving Papyrus to fend for himself. A soldier charged him, and he held his sword out in front of him. He stumbled back a pace before staring at the human lying in the grass, the hilt of his blade neatly stuck in the soldier’s chest. He put a foot on his former attacker’s armor, pulling his sword out. The rest of the monsters were gradually being pushed back, and he moved with them. A sharp pain tore through his left arm as he took down another attacker. An arrow had barely missed him, tearing a bleeding gash in his armor. Looking up for the source, he saw fighting happening on the ramparts of the palace, enemy archers raining arrows on the weak monster militia. A loud call echoed from the head of the monster lines. All of the defeated monsters turned tail, running for their lives and dispersing into the woods behind the city. Papyrus fled, arrows sinking into the ground beside him as monsters he didn’t know ran past, some falling injured and some disappearing into the forest. The monster ranks had been defeated, and humans had taken the city. All of the gathered troops were fleeing deeper into their home, weak and tired. Papyrus slowed, slumping against a tree removing his helmet, placing it in the leaf mold covering the forest floor. Cries and sounds of battle filtered through the trees. The humans were trying to follow into the thick woods, hunting stragglers. Papyrus didn’t care, closing his eyes and letting his sword fall, the sword covered in human blood that he hadn’t let go of since the beginning of the battle, into the dirt as his head fell to the side and the cries of fleeing monsters reaching him.


	6. Front Lines UT Fic

Sans slowed along with the rest of the small group of monsters he’d fled with. Undyne, a few guardsmen, and some others he didn’t recognize. The pounding of their feet on the wet leaves stopped as they reached a clearing. Everyone sat down, not even caring about the wet grass or blazing sun in their faces as they lay back. Sans removed his helmet, dropping it beside him and letting out a long sigh. It stayed like that for a while, just the monsters lying in the clearing and listening to the distant sounds of their own, who hadn’t made it far enough into the forest to be safe and were being pursued. The battle had ended, but there would still be hell to pay. Sans sat up, wincing as a wound he didn’t even know he had was stretched and began to bleed slightly, trickling out of the gash in his armor he just then noticed. Clouds began to scud across the sky, covering the sunset as the sky darkened. “Whatever happens next, it can’t be worse that this,” Undyne sighed, removing her armor and curling up on the grass. The rest of the monsters followed suit, lying in the clearing, the comfort of the night sky blocked by dark clouds. Soft snores soon began to sound around the clearing, the forest strangely quiet now that the fading sounds of battle had ended. Sans lifted his head after a while, walking across the clearing, stepping over the sleeping forms of the monsters. He walked into the trees, constantly aware of every noise that sounded among the leaves. Jumping at every rustling or chirping, he gradually made his way to a ridge overlooking the city below. The moors were no longer a flowing ocean of green grass, full of life and bursting with the sense of freedom. They were dead-looking, the tall grass and undergrowth trampled by armored feet of soldiers, littered with the dead and signs of the battle. The once proud and strong gates to the city were in ruin, the wooden doors splintered and broken from their hinges. Camps had been set up in the city, and the dark shadows of humans bustled around the streets. Fires glowed, illuminating the temporary barracks of the victors, and patrols constantly watched the broken gates. Sans looked down over all of this, and his mind was brought back to his and his brother’s house in Snowdin. He thought of Papyrus’ morning spaghetti, of his loud whistling that always woke Sans far too early. He thought further back, to when they lived in that house as younger children, living off of what Grillby gave them out of kindness. He thought of how every night when he was little, Papyrus would get scared and ask Sans for a story. He’d tell him the same story of the war. Papyrus would put on his best innocent face and ask for a song. Sans would open the curtains and flick off the lights, tucking his little brother’s blankets around him. Sans felt tears coming to his eyes, and in that moment, he didn’t care. He didn’t care whether anyone heard. He didn’t care if a soldier came and shot him with an arrow. He didn’t care if the monsters lost the war. He opened his mouth, the words flowing out into the valley below, over the camps of the enemy.  
Oh memories, where’d you go  
You were all I’ve ever known  
How I miss yesterday,   
And how’d I let it fade away?  
Where’d you go?  
The tune drifted through the trees, the sad notes floating up to the clouds. Tears rolled down his cheeks, unchecked. Sans repeated the song like a mantra, a lifeline he could cling to, and eventually it trailed off and he buried his face in his hands. Sans lost track of time. He didn’t know how long he stayed there, kneeling on a ridge above a lost city. To him, it seemed like too long at not long enough at the same time. He probably would have stayed there until dawn if it hadn’t been for a rustling and shivering of branches beside him. Sans lifted his face from his hands, turning to stare at the shaking branches and annoyed grumbling until that little voice inside him whose job it is to not let you die screamed: Run! Sans scrambled to his feet, racing through the trees, not even caring that they were scratching him. “Hey! Over there, you idiots! Follow it!” a gruff voice yelled as he disappeared into the pitch blackness of the woods. Loud pounding of armored feet sounded just behind him, urging Sans to keep running through the dense overgrowth. He stumbled into the clearing, the monster who was on watch turning her head to stare at him. “They’re coming!” he yelled. “Hurry!” His anxious words woke Undyne who shook the rest of the monsters awake. “Get up, you punks!” she hissed as they scrambled for their weapons. Sans could hear them advancing through the forest. It seemed there were almost as many of them as there were of the monsters. The humans crashed through the undergrowth into the clearing, swords drawn. The leader, it seemed, was the only one without a helmet. He chuckled. “Well, well, well. Boys, looks like we got ourselves a little surprise.” He raised one eyebrow, dark hair trimmed close to his head, his shoulders seeming impossibly wide. Undyne stepped forwards. None of the monsters had had the time to pull on their armor, and looked small in comparison to the human soldiers. She tensed up, spear clenched in a fist at her side. “I got this punk,” she growled, jerking her head towards the tall dark-haired one. He sneered and gestured to his soldiers, who stepped forwards. “Let’s take a trophy back to show them. I don’t know, maybe this one’s head?” The leader pointed his sword to Undyne. “Get them!” he yelled, charging with the other humans not far behind. The sound of her cry echoed through the quiet forest.


	7. Front Lines UT Fic

Papyrus slept slumped against an old oak tree, helmet resting on the wet leaves beside him. The forest had quieted, but his exhausted sleep was shallow. A loud crashing came through the trees, followed by irritated grumbling and deep voices. His eyes flicked open instantly. Flashes of armor shone in the moonlight, and terrified, Papryus scrambled to his feet, hands searching for his sword, half-buried in the leaves. He fled, branches scratching at him as his feet pounded on the moldy leaves scattered under the trees. The soldiers didn’t notice his frantic escape, continuing unknowingly along the same path he was fleeing on. Papyrus eventually slowed, reaching a ridge overlooking the ruined city. Too tired to continue running, he ducked inside the thick trees and collapsed against the smooth bark of a tall birch tree, dropping his sword and his helmet as his eyes drifted closed. He stayed there, peaceful for the first time in what seemed like forever, until faint footsteps came through the woods. He lifted his head. The weary-sounding steps grew louder. Papyrus scrambled behind a thick bush, closing his eyes and hugging his legs to his chest, thinking a human patrol was going to find him. The footsteps stopped, as if whoever was walking had froze. Papyrus cracked open one eye, peeking over the bush’s leaves. A single figure, not a human patrol, sat on the ridge, legs pulled to its chest too as it stared out over the city. Papyrus couldn’t make out the figure’s features. Suddenly, a soft, sad tune drifted his way. Whoever it was was singing.  
Oh, memories, where’d you go  
You were all I’ve ever known  
How I miss yesterday,   
And how’d I let it fade away?   
Where’d you go?  
Papyrus’ eyes widened. The tune was very familiar to him. The memory crossed his mind: his older brother tucking the blankets of his bed around him, telling him his favorite story, and singing the same song he sang now, sitting above a ravaged city, his people defeated. Papryus felt tears coming to him as he fought the urge to call out to him. Standing, he was about to call his brother’s name before a rustling came from behind him and Sans turned. Papyrus ducked behind the bush. His eyes flicked around the darkness in front of him. A few pale figures appeared and he quickly hid behind a thick tree trunk. Sans raced away into the trees and his younger brother cowered behind the tree, unable to follow. The soldiers marched past. The lead one yelled out, pointing to where Sans had disappeared into the shadows. Papyrus’ mind raced. Sans was being chased by these soldiers, obviously well-trained and bloodthirsty, and his brother was clearly weak and unmatched. He stood, racing off into the forest behind the armor-clad soldiers. He could hear their yells and the leader’s commands. “Follow it, you idiots!” A gruff voice rang through the trees at Papyrus frantically raced after them, wincing as his tired legs threatened to give out as he stumbled over branches and bushes, his red scarf, now torn and dirty, caught on a twig and a large tear ripped its way through the cloth. A clearing appeared in the distance. Sans was nowhere to be seen, and the squadron of humans faced a small group of monsters. Undyne’s angry voice reached Papyrus where he hid just inside the trees. Undyne raised her spear, trading blows with the lead soldier before the rest of the group began to fight. The monsters seemed to be winning, surprisingly, as they were tired and most of them injured. The battle died down eventually, monster dust and human blood scattered around the clearing in patches. Undyne raised her spear, dark red splotches covering its blue surface as the last of the humans fled. The monsters, even more weary than before, cheered halfheartedly and gathered around Undyne. Papyrus watched still from the bushes, and Sans was still nowhere to be seen.


	8. Front Lines UT Fic

The monsters were wary, glancing over their shoulders once the humans had fled. A small rustle came from the trees. Sans, still hidden from the rest of the group within the shadows of the forest and watching the skirmish play out, horror in his gaze. As the monsters gathered around Undyne, he heard the small noise in front of his hiding place. Creeping slowly forwards, he came over a small figure, unarmored, crouched over the still form of a soldier, a monster’s arrow sprouting from the perfect center of its back. The small human hadn’t noticed Sans standing just feet away behind a tree. They knelt over the armored body, shoulders shaking and head bowed against the steel plate of the soldier’s back. Sans shifted slightly and the human raised their head, tears falling in streams cutting through the dirt on their face. Their eyes widened at the sight of the monster standing silently in front of them, and their scraped legs fell sideways as they knelt beside the soldier, hands folded in a silent pleasing gesture for mercy from the unarmed monster in beaten-up armor. Sans took a step forwards and they shrunk away, dark hair covering their eyes but not the tears still falling down their face. He didn’t know what to say as they slowly backed up and stumbled over a log, falling backwards and crawling a few feet before finally giving up and covering their face with their bloody, scratched hands. Sans felt tears welling up as he glanced back at the broken body of the soldier and back to the human. He shifted his hand a little and they let out a wail, fearing even that small gesture. Sans heard Undyne’s gruff voice and her armored footsteps approaching. Sans and the human stood frozen as she found them hidden inside the trees. The human started to sob, covering their face and shying away from Undyne’s huge frame and the spear dangling at her side. She paid no attention to Sans, her face hardening as she turned to the human and looked them up and down. “Get up.” Her voice was cold and without emotion. “I said, get up,” she repeated. The human stood slowly, scraped knees shaking. Undyne pointed her spear towards the clearing, where the rest of the monsters stood in a mixture of shock and awe at the small human. They took a few slow steps before stopping, gazing absently at the ground. Undyne snarled and reached for the back of the human’s shirt. “Wait!” Sans called. Undyne whirled around, eyes glowing. “They’re just a kid.” His eyes were fixed on the trampled grass. Undyne bared her teeth and turned back to the human. “You heard him,” she snarled through clenched jaws. “Walk.” The human turned back to Sans for an instant before Undyne shoved them again and they stumbled a bit before walking into the clearing in front of Undyne. She followed, stony-faced as the rest of the monsters stared. Sans warily stood where he was, watching as Undyne ordered the human to hold out their wrists. They did so fearfully, staring up into Undyne’s face, and she closed her eyes and looked away as she bound the human’s hands with a thick rope and shoved them to their knees. “We’ll head for Snowdin in the morning. Maybe we can catch those human punks there and teach them a little lesson about monsters.” Everyone nodded and Undyne dipped her head. “Get what little rest you can before sunrise.” She sighed. “You’ll need it,” she mumbled, half to herself. As the monsters curled up again among the broken arrows, monster dust, and blood left from the recent skirmish, Sans slowly walked forward and sat at the edge of the group, leaning back until his gaze met the clear stars above the trees, closing his eyes and sighing quietly. The human knelt nearby, face buried in their bound hands. He turned his head, looking as they lifted their face from their hands and looked up in wonder at the stars, as though they were something rare and beautiful. Sans blinked and turned his head, staring at the same stars. They had stopped crying, their face smiling at the sky as their tied hands dropped into their lap and opened their mouth, a soft tune floating into the trees as they sang.  
I remember tears streaming down your face, when I said I’d never let you go  
When all those shadows  
almost killed your light  
I remember you said  
‘don’t leave me here alone.’  
But all that’s dead and gone and past,  
tonight, just close your eyes  
the sun is going down  
you’ll be alright   
no one can hurt you now  
come morning light  
you and I’ll be safe and sound  
Their voice was sad and sweet at the same time, and even though Sans knew nothing about the small human, he pitied them and closed his eyes as they sang verse after verse, eventually drifting into a shallow sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!  
> I hope you liked this work, and I'll try to update frequently.  
> This is one of my first fic attempts, so sorry if it's kinda awful.  
> I might be posting more series, this is just my first.
> 
> Also, I might do a sequel/follow up to Front Lines, so any suggestions would be helpful.
> 
> Shoutout to ThatOneFangirlTho!  
> She's really good, and has some works so check her page out!
> 
> Thanks!


End file.
